This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Min system of Escherichia coli participates in determining placement of the cell division site at midcell. The spatial information in this process is delivered by the dynamic oscillation of the Min proteins between two cell ends. The oscillation cycles of the Min proteins can establish a time-averaged concentration of the cell division inhibition that is highest near two cell poles but lowest at midcell. While MinC acts in inhibiting formation of the division septum, MinD and MinE are responsible for the oscillation cycles. The dynamic behavior of the Min system was reconstituted in vitro as surface traveling waves in a reaction containing MinD, MinE, artificial membrane, and a supply of ATP. we propose to obtain Ultrastructural evidence underlying membrane deformation and membrane-associated filaments induced by MinE: 1. To resolve organization of MinE on the membrane tubules. 2. To resolve organization of MinE in the aligned filaments. 3. To understand mechanisms of the MinE-induced membrane deformation.